That's Life
by KATSNKTVEGEF
Summary: Problem Sleuth AU. After WWI, America finally got itself together, and as our hero's will find out, not everything is going to be the same as another war takes its place. There will be drama, betrayal, and loss, but there will also be romance, understanding, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

HD: Wait

The year is 1932.

And despite the problems in Europe, America is thriving, as it always has. The lives of American citizens have finally calmed down after the long, 'Great war', all the soldiers were returning from their overseas stations, and prohibition was finally over. Sufficed to say, everything was going pretty well.

However, right now, she wasn't thinking about America. She wasn't thinking about the war, and she most certainly wasn't thinking about prohibition. At this moment, all she could think about was the 9:45 train, and how it was always late.

Why was it always late?

It was a very busy day at the Chicago Union Station, with the place being full of naval officers returning from duty at last. There were couples reuniting for the first time in years, it was quite the scene, and like any good Navy gal, Harper Davies was sitting on a bench off to the side, watching the clock and waiting for her turn to get smooched by her man and make all the other girls glow green with envy.

Until then, she wasted her time picking at her skirt, or rereading the big board of arrivals and departures that continually changed, noting that the 9:45 still read 'Delayed'. Sighing heavily, she unfolded the brochure for the Navy that she had been keeping safe in her dresser drawer at home until this day. The day he'd told her they would come home.

From above, a bell sounded, announcing that another train was pulling into the station, and Harper looked up hopefully as the giant tin can pulled to a screeching, smoke filled stop. "Oh please…" She whispered quietly to herself, wringing the papers in her hands with her big, blue eyes locked unwaveringly on the doors of the train.

They opened slowly.

Rows of Navel men poured out onto the smog filled platform, and the noise of dozens of girls screams mixed with the sounds that trains always make that she really hated. Her eyes scanned the crowd, scanned the faces of the men for him, but she didn't see him. Why didn't she see him? Where was he? A horrible fear filled her heart as she slumped back in her seat.

"Guess who?"

She felt a pair of strong, but thin hands cover her eyes before she could protest, and a wide grin spread across her face. In a quick movement, she pulled the hands away, turned around and planted a kiss on his face. It was only after she did this that she realized these hands were not the ones she had been waiting for. Pulling away, she realized it wasn't her fella at all, but someone who was almost as important. "Gosh, Dame, I d-didn't think you'd be that happy to s-see me." He said quietly, a shy grin on his pale as ever face.

"Sorry, Jim, I thought you were…well, you know." A light blush painted her face as she stood from the bench and cleared her throat, trying her best not to be embarrassed, but ultimately failing. "He said he would be here now, so…"

"I'm sure he's just l-late. You know how he is. Gets distracted talking to all the good looking-…men."

Harper grinned, looking down at the papers that were now a crumpled mess in her hands. She knew he had a hard time keeping his mind straight, and he got distracted easily, but she would wait for him all day, if that's what it took to have him in her arms again. "It's alright. I know, and I don't want to keep you. You have your own dame waiting for you, dontcha." She said, nudging him gently in the side. "Go on, I'll see you later."

She watched as he tipped his cap and headed straight for the tall, crowded doorway, and couldn't help being just a little jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

PI: Run home

As soon as he stepped off the train, he already knew what he wanted to do first, and that was get a stiff drink in him. Well, okay, maybe that was the second thing. The first thing he wanted to do was see his gal.

Lucky for him, he could do both at the same time.

Jim was happy to see his friend at the train station, even though he knew she wasn't waiting for him. It had been so long since he'd been home, a familiar face was a welcome sight. Though, as he doffed his cap and rushed out the door, he couldn't help feeling a little bad for her. She would be waiting a very long time.

Though he would never tell anyone, he knew his irresponsible Navy buddy would not be on the next train, or the train after that, and it wasn't just because he hated train stations. He'd been given an opportunity to work at one of the most prestigious Naval Bases in the US, and had gladly accepted.

Poor sap.

In any case, the Navy was behind him now. The wide expanses of water and the uniforms and the 'yes sirs' were long gone, and all that lay before him was a bright future.

Speaking of bright, the sun was shining high today. An excellent testament to his mood as he walked briskly down the still crowded Chicago streets; older ladies in their mid day hats and pearls, younger ladies hanging on the arms of dapper gentlemen, all passing him by on their way to a good time, no doubt.

"This is the life…" He sighed to himself, a grin on his face as he turned a corner, the smell of gasoline smoke dying down the closer he got to his destination. He remembered the path well, despite his years on the force. How many times had his worn down shoes tred this pavement, how many hours had he taken out of his days to wander the lonely midnight streets of down town Chicago.

After about 20 minutes, it appeared on his right; the bar where he first met his old broad.

The Lovely Lady

Jim took off his cap and fussed with his hair, glancing in the window of a store to check that he looked…well, as good as he was going to get, anyway. His eyes still had dark bags under them and his cheekbones were still too prominent, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. So, with a quick, deep breath and a smile at the mannequins that were watching him from the window, Jim opened the door to the bar and stepped in.

He was immediately greeted with a loud cheer, most of the men, and some of the women recognizing his uniform and lifting their drinks in approval. All he could do was grin awkwardly and nod to them as he moved slowly towards the bar. As nice as it was to be recognized, he'd much rather not draw any attention to himself at all.

"By my stars, Prescot Isaacs! It truly has been too long. What can I get ya, sweetheart?"

Jim looked up as he took his seat on the stool and was met with a rather large eyeful of cleavage, which made his pale face flush deep red. The madame had always been less than subtle about showing off her curves, and never missed the chance to display them to her sometimes unwilling customers. "A whiskey'll-ll be fine, Madame. And, i-if you don't mind, I'd prefer you called me Jim…"

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the counter to grab a large, brown tinted bottle from the shelves behind her. "Lord, I swear you must ask me that every time you come in here!" She lectured, filling a short glass full of the bitter smelling liquid. "I cant see no reasons for it, but alright, Jim." With her final words out, she set the glass in front of him with a dull thunk, sending drops flying.

"Thank you. I-Is, um, is she here?"

The madame smiled knowingly and pointed to the door in the corner. "Where else would she be." Jim's face lit up as he stood and made his way to the door, forgetting all about his drink. Halfway to it, it opened from the other side, and there she stood, like an angel, and when he took her in his arms, she spoke the most beautiful words he had heard in the last 2 years.

"Welcome home, Jim."


End file.
